¿Una princesa y un dragón se pueden amar ?
by toffi
Summary: one shot nalu, espero que les guste...


¿Una princesa puede amar a un dragón?

Una tarde en el reino de Fiore, en una ciudad llamada Magnolia 5 magos regresaban de una misión.

**¿Fue muy divertido y fácil no happy?**- dijo un energético pelirrosa.

**Aye**- le siguió su amigo alado.

_¿QUE TONTO PORQUE ESTA TAN FELIZ? AL FINAL LA RECOMPENSA TUVO QUE QUEDAR PARA COMPENSAR LOS DESTROZOS. Y AHORA COMO PODRE PAGAR LA RENTA DE ESTE MES_- pensaba la rubia que estaba detrás de ellos un poco decaída.

**Ya quita esa cara, ya encontraremos una misión donde no terminemos destruyendo la ciudad-** Dijo una pelirroja a su amiga la rubia, lo cual ciertamente no le quito la angustia.

**Cállate flamita me estas poniendo los pelos de punta!**- Grito un pelinegro que estaba junto a Erza y Lucy.

Natsu se enojó y respondió el insulto con otro insulto- **no me molestes ojos caídos.**

Y así empezó la pelea diaria, pero la pelirroja al ver el panorama de un grito y un golpe los arreglo.

**A pero si serán tontos-** Dijo la rubia con una gotita en su cabeza y siguió caminando seguida por Gray, Erza y Natsu.

Ya habían llegado al gremio pero Lucy estaba muy exhausta por la misión así que decidió ir a su departamento a descansar un poco.

**A pero que cansancio-** susurraba la rubia mientras entraba a la ducha para bañarse e irse a tomar una siesta.

En otro lugar estaban Natsu y Happy.

Ya se está haciendo de noche mejor vallamos ya a casa- dijo el peli rosado- pero en el camino pasamos a ver a Lucy.

**Aye-** dijo saltando su amigo gatuno.

En el camino a la casa de Lucy se encontraron con Wendy y Charle que habían salido de compras, se notaba porque tenían bolsas de víveres.

**Hola Wendy, hola Charle**- Dijo Happy, pero parecía preocupado porque esas bolsas se veían pesadas y se las notaba que las dos estaban sufriendo para poder alzarlas.

**Hola chicas**- Dijo Natsu y al notar la cara de su amigo le dijo-** Happy si quieres ayudarlas no hay problema, yo iré a ver a Lucy y nos encontramos en casa, ¿ok?**

**Aye sir-**Dijo happy más tranquilo, cogió algunas bolsas y se fue con las dos chicas.

Mientras Natsu iba directo a la casa de Lucy, ella ya estaba dormida cuando Natsu entro a su departamento por la ventana. Al verla así, tan linda con su aroma a vainilla, significativo de ella, se le vinieron mil y una cosas a la cabeza de Natsu. Él se le acercó y le susurro- **Lucy estas despierta** –pero no respondió entonces el suspiro y cuando se estaba yendo escucho que Lucy balbuceaba entre sueños.

**Natsu no te vayas ellos te van a hacer daño no vayas por favor-** Natsu la miro confundido.

Se le acercó, pero algo le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, porque apenas él se frenó ella le cogió del cuello y le empezó a abrazar muy fuerte y por más que Natsu le decía Lucy basta ella seguía, estaba profundamente dormida ¿O no…?

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de Lucy, Happy ya había terminado de ayudar a Wendy y a Charle y estaba de ida a su casa, pero al llegar no encontró a Natsu lo cual le preocupo un poco, pero que se iba a hacer, así que se hecho a dormir.

Por la mañana Lucy se despertó y al ver a Natsu al lado de su cama se exalto mucho y le grito- **Que haces en mi casa a estas horas de la mañana.**

Natsu la miro enojado y le dijo-** ¿No te acuerdas que fuiste tú la que me dijo que no me fuera y seguidamente intentaste ahorcarme?**

Lucy se sonrojo-_ EN VERDAD PASO ESO, NO HABIA UN SUEÑO-_ pensó la rubia, pero para salvarse-** No vuelvas a espiar mis sueños**- para seguidamente botarlo de su casa.

ya había pasado una semana sobre el incidente en la casa de Lucy, pero Natsu seguía resentido de que la rubia le eche toda la culpa a él y era cierta la acusación. Estaban los dos en el gremio, Natsu con Happy y Lisanna y Lucy con Levy y Erza. Lucy con la peliazul y la pelirroja estaban conversando sobre… QUIEN SABE QUE… De pronto Lucy volteo para ver a su amado pelirosa (aunque ella no lo quería aceptar) pero al verlo con la albina menor sintió ¿enojo, confusión, incomodidad… CELOS? Ni ella lo sabía pero eso la molestaba y mucho, así que para apartar eso de su mente decidió hacer una misión sola. Natsu al ver a la rubia en el pizarrón de misiones se le acercó y le pregunto si iban a alguna misión.

**¿Vamos?... -** dijo Lucy feliz pero de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta era que Lisanna había cogido a Natsu del brazo.

**Si, vamos a alguna misión, últimamente están muy fáciles-** cogió una solicitud y se la llevo a su hermana, la albina mayor.

**Voy…-** dijo Lucy muy decaida.

Pero en todo eso Natsu la estaba mirando a su amiga de la infancia, la maga de espiritus celestiales se habia marchado...

En otro lugar no muy alejado del gremio estaba la maga estelar, como lo podría decir… enojada, furiosa… echando chispas- y luego me pregunta si vamos a salir en una misión, que se lo lleve el diablo, que vaya con Lisanna que de seguro con ella estará más feliz que conmigo- pensaba y pensaba hasta que una lagrima cayo por esas rojas y lindas mejillas suyas. Ella no entendía esa sensación de necesitar a Natsu a su lado, saco la solicitud de su bolsillo para leerla (Por el lapsus de enojo no la había leído).

**Si he cogido una muy difícil, no podré hacerla sin ayuda de Erza o Gray o… NO EL SE HA IDO CON LISANNA…**- murmuraba mientras leía, para su suerte solo era encontrar a una niña perdida.

**Ah, bueno si es eso me tengo que apurar-** dijo un poco más feliz la maga y emprendió la marcha, visito a los padres los cuales estaban tristes a punto de romper en llanto.

No se preocupen, yo la encontrare antes de que caiga la noche, pueden confiar en mí- y les lanzo una sonrisa la cual hizo que los señores se confíen de ella.

Mientras eso sucedía allá en el gremio Natsu, Lisanna y Happy estaban a punto de salir a la misión, era algo muy sencillo, atrapar a una banda de ladrones así que no iba a haber ningún problema.

_LUCY, ¿POR QUE, POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN AVISAR SOMO UN EQUIPO?**-**_ Todo eso y mucho más atormentaba al pelirosado.

A la albina menor nunca le cayó bien Lucy ya que le quería (Según ella) quitar a su amor, y al notar lo pensativo que se había puesto él le dijo-** ¿Natsu ya nos vamos?**

**Ah**- respondió ya que le corto la ilación de su pensamiento-** ah, Si por supuesto**- y siguió pensando en Lucy hasta llegar a Hargeon, por más que su problemita con los transportes lo estuviese molestando. Al terminar la misión y de vuelta a la estación.

**¿Cómo estará Lucy?-** murmuro.

La albina que lo había escuchado se volteo y le grito-** Lucy no está en esta misión así que deja de hablar de ella me molesta y mucho**- ni ella se había percatado bien de lo que había dicho, pero Natsu le escucho, y eso era suficiente para arrepentirse.

**¿Qué?**- dijo Natsu como hacerse el que no había oído todo.

**Ya lo escuchaste, la odio. Antes nosotros dos con Happy éramos felices, pero cuando volví de Edoras te encontré con ella "La que arruino mi noviazgo"-** Natsu miro desconcertado a Lisanna pero pronto entendió todo.

**¿Novios… en serio creías que nosotros éramos "novios"…?-** dijo el pelirosado mirando hacia el piso-** No sé cómo tú lo hallas interpretado, pero a ti te quiero…** - Lisanna se sorprendió para luego romperse en llanto por lo próximo que él dijo- **… como a una hermana.**

Al día siguiente Lucy, como el grupo de Natsu habían vuelto triunfantes de sus misiones.

**Que linda niña y muy inteligente, además maga-** decía Lucy mientras sujetaba una foto de Sophie la niña que había salvado, iba a su departamento a darse un baño y ya mañana ir al gremio. Pero ya ha metros de llegar a su casa alguien le cogió el hombro y escucho una voz muy familiar.

**¿Lucy, estas bien?**- ¡Era Natsu!, claro que Lucy al percatarse de eso empujo la mano del pelirosado y siguió caminando, de pronto sintió que alguien le agarraba de la mano.

**Natsu suéltame-** dijo la maga casi explotando.

**¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te comportas así?**- ella al escuchar eso se le rompió el corazón se volteo mirándolo a los ojos.

**Tu porque crees-** y ahí fue cuando confeso sin saber sus sentimientos…-** como te sentirías si la persona que amas se va con alguien más y luego viene y te reclama él porque, que le sonría a alguien más, que quiera a alguien más y que te haga de lado…-** lo dijo mientras lagos salían de sus ojos y Natsu miro al suelo que sus cabellos tapaban su cara, en ese momento la soltó.

**No fue mi intención Lucy, no quise herirte**- ya lo había entendido TODO lo que pasaba o eso creía.

**Pero lo hiciste-** Natsu en ese momento intento hablar pero ella le hizo una señal que se detenga- **No digas más, seguro que Lisanna te está esperando en el gremio, debe estar preocupada-** dijo Lucy secándose las lágrimas.

**Per-** natsu no pudo terminar su oración ya que su nakama se volteo y se dirigió a su departamento sin decir palabra alguna.

Lucy y Natsu no se hablaban, ni se miraban, cada uno por su lado. Natsu se sentía triste, Lucy afligida y Lisanna que tenía oportunidad con Natsu ya que no se hablaba con su nakama, todo iba bien o eso creían los demás, menos aquella albina que atendía en la barra, ella no sabia porque pero algo andaba mal, muy mal...

**Lisanna ven un minuto-** se dirigió a su hermana que estaba sentada a lado de Natsu conversandole muy animadamente, aunque se veia que el pelirrosado estaba en las nubes mientras miraba dicimuladamente a cierta rubia.

Ella se levantó y se fue a donde estaba la albina mayor la cual le pregunto.

**Porque Natsu y Lucy ya no se hablan-** al terminar de contarle todo la albina mayor no tenia cara de felicidad ni una sonrisa que a ella la caracteriza, tenia un mirar sombrio, despues de eso se escucho un ruido por todo el gremio, un ruido tosco, un ruido seco, un cachetada dada de Mira a su pequeña hermana que se quedo atonita para luego salir corriendo del gremio llorando de la verguenza, a todos les sorprendio tal acto pero nadie le tomo mas importancia excepto la Hertfilia que al ver lo sucesido fue a preguntarle a la albina mayor...

Flashback

**Hermana si te lo cuento no me lo vas a creer**- dijo Lisanna con una mirada algo maliciosa y burlona.

**Ya dímelo, no quiero que andes con rodeos, directo al grano ¿que les pasa a Lucy y a Natsu que desde ya mas de una semana ni se hablan?-** dijo un poco impaciente la albina mayor.

Su hermana se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro-** Natsu es mío, Lucy lo odia, esa basura rastrera lo rechazo ¿Tú crees que eso sea beneficioso para mí?**

Su hermana se quedó sorprendida con lo que dijo en ese momento se sentia muy descepcionada de su hermanita ¿que hizo? ¿ella tuvo algo que ver? no sabia que pensar pero cuando levanto la mirada vio como a Lisanna no le afectaba... estaba feliz, no, tenia una sonrisa de superioridad lo cual la saco de sus casillas y le dio una cachetada de la cual probablemente siempre se arrepentiria.

Fin del Flashback

La rubia se quedó atónita con lo que acababa de escuchar, y corrió hasta alcanzar a Lisanna ¿Su mejor amiga (según ella) le había hecho eso? No se lo podía creer.

**Espera Lisanna**- se escuchó a alguien por detrás de la albina, ella al reconocer quien era acelero el paso, no deseaba verla, no ahora...

La rubia al no poder alcanzarla se marchó a su departamento y solo algo revoloteaba por su cabeza- … _¿ES CIERTO LIS, TU DIJISTE ESO DE MI? ENSERIO LO ESPERABA DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DE TI_…-la rubia se sentia mal, ¿acaso habia hecho algo que no le gusto a su amiga? si era asi debia disculparse.

De pronto escucho ruidos en su ventana- PODRIA SER EL, QUE HAGO, COMO LE HABLO,…- ella ya se habia acostumbrado a no escuchar esos ruidos ya que Natsu ya no hiba mucho a su casa por el asuntito.

**-¿Tu haz hablado con Lis?-** al enterarse de lo que se trataba su visita se le rompió en dos su corazón

**_- SOLO ES POR ELLA-_ **susurro Lucy muy despacio dejando caer una lagrima, Natsu lo noto pero no le tomo importancia, Lucy intentado ya no llorar le dijo- Lis está bien un poco avergonzada, pero bien…

Natsu la miro y con la mirada gacha le dijo- **¿Por qué Lucy…?**

Ella se quedó mirándolo como diciéndole ¿Por qué qué? en el fondo le dolia mucho esa pregunta pero no hiba a vender su orgullo otra vez ¿o si?

**Por qué me dejaste, ¿no éramos un equipo?**- Dijo el pelirosado, solo vastaba eso como para que la maga de espiritus estelares explotase .

**Por eso mismo ya no somos un equipo...por hecho que te agrada más estar con Lisanna que conmigo…**- dijo la rubia un poco enojada, mientras pensaba- _¡QUE TAL PREGUNTA!_

**Porque hablas haci Lucy**- dijo a su nakama un poco pensativo, pero no pudo evitar ver correr lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia en serio ahora si no se salvaba.

**¿EN SERIO ME PREGUNTAS POR QUE?**- dijo la maga estelar exaltando un poco al Dragón Slayer-** Lisanna manda sobre tu vida, y ya me canse ya te dije mis sentimientos pero parece que lance una fruta en un barril sin fondo, nunca entenderas lo que se siente necesitar tanto a alguien y que todas sus acciones te lastimen tanto... en serio que duele !DUELE MUCHO...¡ no le guardo renor alguno a Lisanna porque no se con certeza que fue lo que le dijo a Mira...**- el pelirrosado ya habia entendido todo

_-¿siempre la lastimo...?-_pensaba hasta que se decidio hablarle-**Lo siento Lucy-**

**No lo sient**- no pudo terminar ya que sintió los brazos de Natsu rodeando su cintura.

**Lo siento, en serio lo siento**- decía Natsu llorando -** Lucy lo siento**- susurro-** no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos, al igual que no tome en cuenta los míos.**

Lucy que quedo sin palabras para luego sonrojarse.

En ese momento la frase más hermosa que le podía regalar a la rubia que estaba estrechando en sus brazos. Una cálida frase como es un-** yo también te amo.**

Ella lo miro y empezó a llorar pero ahora de alegría, él había correspondido con sus sentimientos, algo que jamás en la vida ella se pudo haber imaginado…

* * *

lo siento por hacer a Lisanna mala pero no sabia a que personaje usar lo siento, una disculpa sincera a los fans de Lisanna.

|Toffi...|


End file.
